Just A Fling
by Magayon
Summary: When Hinata found out about Naruto's marriage to her best friend, Sakura, she felt neglected and hurt. She wanted someone who she could talk to... And then she met Sasuke, a playboy who could only give her nights of pleasure, someone who held her even there's no real feeling between them. She was drawn to him. But she knew that if she cross the line, her heart would be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Fling**

**By: Magayon**

Summary: When Hinata found out about Naruto's marriage to her best friend, Sakura, she felt neglected and hurt. She wanted someone who could hold her hand, someone she could talk to... And then she met Sasuke, a playboy who could only give her nights of pleasure, someone who held her even there's no real feeling between them. She thought she was okay with that, but why was she hurting when he saw him with other women? She was drawn to him but knew she could not ever cross the line.

**CHAPTER ONE**

HINATA couldn't breathe from the fierceness of his kiss. The heat of his body set fire on her own. Just how could a man she didn't know turn her body like that?

Sasuke. If she remembered it right, that was his name.

She and Sasuke met in a bar that night. She didn't expect that she would be going with him to his apartment. They were just talking then suddenly he started kissing her. She didn't turn away even if that was the right thing to do. She was inexperience and also unattractive. So it was a puzzle for her why Sasuke came up to her.

Hinata didn't plan on hooking up. She never even thought about it. She was just in the bar to have some drinks. She needed a release. A release from all the heartache she was experiencing.

That morning, she heard the news that her best friend, Sakura was going to get married. She was happy for her. But what hurt her most was that Sakura was marrying Naruto, the man whom she loved since childhood. Yes. She was in love with her best friend's boyfriend and now fiancé. Just thinking of it made her heart sank. She thought her heart could explode any moment because of the pain she was feeling.

All her life she was living a painful life. She felt neglected by her family. The family she thought who could support her. But turned out they were the ones who would bring her pain. She felt so alone. She could not even cry because she felt weaker when she did. She didn't want to become weak anymore. She didn't want any more pain.

So she thought going with someone whom didn't know her would make her feel wanted even if just a little time.

When Sasuke came up to her that night, she thought this was her chance. Even for just one night, she wanted to forget everything. Being weak, being alone, and being neglected. Tonight, she would not feel alone. She would be brave on making a decision. And her decision was to be with this man, a stranger whom she would not see after tonight.

Hinata's back touched the bed. He crushed her to him, taking control of their kiss. She moaned as he darted his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. She never thought she could feel like that. Her desire for him was increasing as she felt his hands snaked under her clothes. It felt really wonderful. It wasn't a dream. It was really real. She was with a man who she only knows by his first name, on his bed, under his mercy.

The daughter of a very powerful man in the country was with a man she didn't know. She couldn't imagine what her father would do if he would know what she was doing right now.

But she didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to savour the moment. She wanted him, Sasuke. Thinking of what he could offer her made her body tremble with desire.

She shivered as she felt his hand on her breast, pushing away her bra. She bit her lip when he rubbed his palm on her hardened nipple.

She had never allowed anyone to touch her like that. Growing up in a very conservative family, she grew up to follow the rules. She was so reserved. She didn't let her anyone to see her true feelings. Or rather, she was afraid to show her feelings to anyone because of the fear of being rejected.

Meeting Sasuke, he freed something in her, something wild that she didn't know how to control. She didn't want to control.

Without breaking their kiss, his other hand moved up to her back reaching for the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down. In no time, he took it off her. Tossing her dress aside, leaving her only with her bra and panties. He licked his lips as he looked at her with desire.

"You look lovely," Sasuke said that made her cheeks heat up.

She felt embarrassed and tried covering herself. Sasuke was the first man who ever saw her like that.

"Sshh..." He moved her hands away from her body, pinning it over her head. "Don't be shy," he said in a very seductive tone in her ear and licked it, sending shivers down her spine. This man could really make her lose control.

He started nibbling her neck and then leaving a trace of butterfly kisses towards her breasts.

"This needs to be gone," he said, taking off her bra in a swift motion.

Sasuke really knew how to deal with women's clothes. She wondered how many women he'd gone to bed with. She moaned as he flicked his tongue on her hardened nipple, making her more aroused. His thumb and forefinger teased her other nipple. She could feel something building up in between her thighs. She felt so hot. She was near to losing her mind completely. A moan of need escaped her.

"Wait," Sasuke said, climbing off the bed.

Hinata whimpered. The sudden loss of heat made her body throb even more. She looked at Sasuke at the side of the bed. He was taking off his clothes. Her heartbeat kicked as Saskue's naked body revealed to her. He had a really great body, like the ones from the magazines. Her eyes went further down to his groin. She flushed looking at his sex. She never expected that it would be like _that._ Would it really fit in her?

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, grinning that made her blush even more.

Hinata shifted her gaze away from him. If she continued to be like that, he would easily know that it would be her first time.

She looked back at him; he was looking something in his drawer.

"What are you looking for?" she asked before she could refrain from doing so.

"Protection."

Puzzled to what he meant by protection, she just watched him until he found what he was looking for. A packet of condom.

Of course. It would be best if they use protection. She didn't even want to have consequences after this night.

Sasuke ripped open the packet and slid it over his erection. "Now, let's get back to business, my princess," he said, climbing on the bed. His hands moved to the garter of her panties. She gasped as he slid it off of her, exposing her fully to his gaze. A smiled curved his lips.

He opened her legs and positioned between her thighs. Her body was on fire as he slid his hand on her most intimate part. She was so wet already by just his touch. Her nether lips are swollen and begging for more. He ran his fingers over her sex, making her shiver. Using his thumbs, he spread her open. He dipped his head down to take her in his mouth.

Hinata arched her back at the sudden sensation filled her. Sasuke began to lick and tease her, making her moan in ecstasy. She never thought of him doing that kind of... she could not even put a name on it. She just felt so wonderful. His hands held her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth. Her heart pounded wildly.

Tears began falling from her eyes due to the incredible ecstasy. She screamed out when she came. She never thought having sex would be so incredible.

Sasuke pulled back, looking at her, panting. Not giving her time to relax from her climax, he spread her thighs wider. He laid his body over her, groaning as her hardened nipple touched his chest. He liked her softness under his touch.

He lowered his head and kissed her, probing her mouth with his tongue. Her hands were stroking his naked back. Sasuke shifted his weight, the tip of his erection against her entrance. She swallowed to what would happen next.

Sasuke deepened his kiss and in one thrust, he slid himself deep inside her.

Hinata cried out as she writhes under him. She could feel Sasuke tensed as the realization hit him.

"Y-you're a..." His face was pale and stunned. He was about to pull out but Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist.

She would not let him go and leave her like that. Her body was still hot and throbbing. It would kill her if he would leave her because he found out she was a virgin.

Gathering all the courage in her, her one hand reached the back of his head, pulled him and kissed him deeply. He moaned at the way her tongue stroked his tongue with hers. Slowly, the tension in Sasuke faded. He answered her kisses with equal passion and desire. He took her hands and placed it above her head.

"This is what you want?" he said, his voice was hoarse and dark that gave her goose bumps.

She swallowed. Maybe she should have just let him leave her. He looked like he wanted to devour her.

Sasuke crushed his lips on her as he thrust himself again in her. She clenched her fists and whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Tears fell from her eyes and her body tensed. He stayed at his position to make her adjust to his size. When she relaxed a bit, he began moving. She felt her insides melting as he moved slow and hard against her. He kissed every inch of her he could reach while he was still inside her. The effect of his kissed on her heightened.

She did not regret losing her virginity to a stranger like him. He was very skilled making her lost control. But thinking back, she once dreamed that Naruto would be her first. She dreamed of the day he would finally realize he loved her. Pain crept in her heart. If only she had the courage to tell him what she felt maybe she'd had a chance. Maybe she was not hurting now...

Hinata came calling out Naruto's name unconsciously.

Sasuke quickened his stroke and joined her in bliss. He lay on top of her panting and weak before he rolled to her side.

Before sleep fully consumed her, she felt arms wrapped around her possessively. She never knew that being inside someone's arms could somehow ease her loneliness. She just wished it didn't end.

**To be continued... **

**Author's note: **How was it? Do you love it or not? Please don't forget to review so I'll know what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **For all of you who read the first chapter, thank you very much for your time. It was really overwhelming to see that many liked this story. Thank you for your support and the reviews are great. Since English is not my first language, I'm sorry if it's not good. I'll try to improve it.

So, here's the second chapter and I hope you liked it too.

**Just A Fling**

** By: Magayon**

**CHAPTER TWO**

SASUKE lay on his bed for a while, reminiscing the time he was with a woman he barely knows.

"Hinata..." he muttered the name of the woman.

The first time he saw him in the bar last night, he was instantly drawn to her. There was some kind of mysterious force that was pulling him to her. She looked so delicate. Her pale skin complemented her dark hair. But what attracted him to her were her eyes, her pale eyes. She emitted an aura that made anyone not to come close to her. There were invisible barriers surrounded her which he didn't know why he wanted to cross it.

A challenge, he thought of himself when he walked towards her. Unaware of what could be the consequences.

At first, she was reluctant when he talked to her. But as time passed she had seem relaxed talking to him. He could not deny that he wanted her.

He wanted to touch her.

He wanted to feel her.

He wanted her. Badly.

He could easily envision taking this stranger into his arms and bury himself in her, feeling her breath on his skin as she rode her slow and hard all night long. His groin burned with vicious need.

That was why he grabbed the chance when she finally agreed on going with him. He didn't know what was going in her mind. He didn't careless. All he wanted was to be in bed with her.

The moment they were in his apartment, he immediately grabbed and kissed her. She was so fragile and soft beneath him. If he had not been more careful, he would break her.

He clearly remembered the moment he took her innocence. He was stunned realizing that he was her first. He never do virgins. Because virgins tend to cling. They had this dream of happily ever after which he could not give.

But then, the virgin he had last night was different. Different in a sense that she was calling someone's name. Well, it was not a big deal for him but it was a first. There was something stirred in him which he could not put a name on.

He looked at the vacant space beside him. She was gone. The only proof that she had been there was the faint blood stains on his sheets. Well, after he found out she was a virgin, he somehow expected her still in his bed when he woke, her arms clinging on to him. Then after, he would tell her that it was just sex. No strings attached. That he won't be seeing her again.

But he did not need to. She was gone before he knew it.

He ran his hand over the space he last remembered Hinata lay on. He should be relieved but he felt something wasn't right.

He shook his thoughts off his head. Thinking about those things led to nothing. He would never see her again.

He climbed off the bed to go to the bathroom when his foot hit something. It slid a few inches away from him. He frowned as he picked it up. It was a small velvet box. When he opened it, there was a diamond ring. He didn't remember buying it. Unless...

A smile curved his lips.

* * *

HINATA couldn't taste the food she was eating. She was on a lunch date with her fiancé. Yes. She had a fiancé. A fiancé which her father had chosen for her.

Gaara Sabaku. The youngest child of the owner of the Sabaku Banking Corporation.

It had been a week since they formalized their engagement. Her father and his older brother arranged all of it. And in four months' time, she would be his wife.

Her father wanted her to marry a powerful man like Gaara. The power of both families. Both families would benefit once she and Gaara got married. Since her father had no use for her for the company, might as well he marry her off. She felt she was being sold and it breaks her heart.

There was no escape for her. She had no choice. Being soon to be married to a man she didn't love and the man she loved didn't love her back, she was living her life in hell. Little by little, her heart was crushed until nothing was left for her.

"Hinata," Gaara called.

She looked up at him. His eyes were void of emotion. Even if he didn't talk, he knew he too didn't like to be married.

"Why don't I see you wearing the ring?" he asked coldly.

She swallowed. Her hands cold. "I-I just forgot it in my room."

He nodded. "Very well. Just don't forget to wear it next time... even if you didn't want to."

She felt cold. She had been looking for the ring since early that morning. Every time she went on a date with Gaara, she never forgets to wear it. She always put the ring in its velvet box in her bag or pocket. The last time she saw it was last night before...

She shook her head. Even she didn't want to think about it, she may had left the ring in the man's apartment. She was in a hurry to leave that she may have not noticed that she dropped it there. And she needed to get it back...

* * *

SASUKE found himself in the office of his older brother later that afternoon. Itachi called him and wanted to talk about something. The moment he entered the building, the employees' eyes were on him. He was used to it. Being the black sheep of the family, he was used on the watchful eyes of people.

When he was younger, he was always got in trouble. He even had his brother bail him out of jail when he got his car crashed in a house. Luckily, no one got hurt. He also had several affairs with women which also brought problems to his brothers. Some of those women would say that they carry his child starts blackmailing him. Thanks to his older brother, those women shut their mouths the moment they face Itachi.

His family owned several businesses around the country and even in the other parts of the world which was headed by his brother. Their parents got separated ten years ago. Their mother died of illness four years ago and their father died in a car accident two years ago.

"What do you want now?" he asked as he sat on the chair in front his brother's desk.

Setting aside the document he was, Itachi looked at Sasuke. "How was your vacation?"

Sasuke frowned. "You asked me to go here just to ask me how was my vacation? That's very unlikely of you."

Sasuke and Itachi had a five year age difference. Being the first born son, Itachi was very responsible. He was the son every parent wanted. They had their differences but grew up to be close. Itachi never forced him to work in the company. He wanted to have his own name in painting. Yes. He was a painter. He had some of his works bought by famous people and some became accents to their hotels and other establishments.

Itachi laughed. "Okay. I need your face, my little brother."

"What?!"

His brother took out a brown envelope and gave it to him. Frowning, he opened it and took out the pictures. They were pictures of a female maybe in her early twenty. What stunned him was the likeness of the woman in the picture to the woman he'd been in bed last night. Same color of eyes. Same dark hair but in a different style.

"What's this?" he asked Itachi.

"Well, she's going to be your future wife. I need you to use your charm so that she'll like you. She's Hanabi Hyuuga, youngest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, who is the head of the Hyuuga Group of Companies."

Sasuke was speechless, dumbfounded as to what his brother wanted. "Why?"

"Because our company is having financial problems and I need your help now so that we'll not loose what our father had given us."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note: **How was it? Please review. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **From the bottom of my heart, thank you for all those who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this story.

Since English is not my first language, I'm sorry if it's not good. I'll try to improve it.

**Just A Fling**

**By: Magayon **

**CHAPTER THREE**

HINATA took a deep breath. Her heart pounding as she stood in front of Sasuke's apartment. She never wanted to be back there but she had no choice. She needed her engagement ring. This was the only place she could think of.

With all the courage she mustered, she knocked on the door but no one opened it.

She looked at her wristwatch. It was already six thirty in the evening. She didn't want to stay there any longer. Being there just made her think how she became so stupid last night. She gripped the strap of her shoulder bag. Scenes of last night came flashing in her mind. She could still feel the heat of his body on her. His kisses on her skin. It was so wrong.

Feeling her knees weaken, she sat beside the door and leaned on the wall. She had sex with a stranger because she was weak.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why did this happen?"

She recalled the time when she needed to deliver some documents her father wanted to give to Gaara. When she came to his office, she didn't find his secretary. Since everyone in Gaara's office knew who she was, she decided to get in his office. That moment she felt the world stopped. She could not believe to what she saw. Gaara was with his secretary and having sex on his desk! But it seemed that they were so absorbed on what they were doing, they didn't notice her. Silently, she left them.

Hinata felt betrayed. Even though she and Gaara didn't love each other, she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve to be in that situation. Even if Gaara didn't say it, she knew he didn't want her. And she just saw the proof of it. Gaara didn't want to touch her. Maybe he thought that he was the most unfortunate man alive because he was about to marry her.

No one wanted her. That was what Hinata thought. Since she was a little girl, she could feel that the people around her didn't try to come close to her. She tried reaching out to people but they all shunned away from her. She felt she was a freak. Even her own father could not show any sign that he loved her after that unfortunate night ten years ago. The only people who could make her feel that she was also important were her sister Hanabi, her cousin Neji and her best friend, Sakura.

Maybe this was her fate. She rested her forehead against her bent knees. She should not hope of a happy ending for herself.

* * *

SASUKE could not believe what his brother said. Itachi wanted him to seduce a twenty-one year old girl so that their company could survive.

That was ridiculous! But still Itachi wanted him to think it over. He didn't know what his brother was planning but he needed to be cautious. Itachi could be hiding some tricks up in his sleeves.

He sighed. That was why he didn't want to meddle in their company's affairs.

Taking out his keys from his denims' pocket, he stopped on his tracks. His brows knotted as he saw someone in front of his apartment. He stepped closer to find out who it was. His heart stopped as he recognized who she was. He didn't need to see her face.

He kneeled in front of her, taking some time to look at her figure. A small smile curved his lips. He was not wrong. She definitely came back, though not for him. He tried not to wrap his arms around her and taste the sweetness of her lips once more. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Excuse me," he said softly. But it still startled Hinata.

She raised her head. Sasuke felt a jolt of pain when he saw Hinata's face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from tears.

"Oh, God. What happened?" he asked reaching out to cup her face. He was aware that he shouldn't be doing that but he could not just let her be like that. He wanted to console her to whatever she was feeling.

"It's… It's nothing." Hinata removed his hands from her face. Using the back of her hands, she wiped her tears. She didn't expect Sasuke to see her like that.

Hinata looked away from Sasuke's gaze. The way he looked at her made her feel that he was really concern about her. They didn't know each other so why would he be concern about what she felt?

She slowly rise to her feet and composed herself. "I'm sorry if I went here. But I just want to ask you something," she said, not meeting his gaze.

Sasuke rise to his feet. His eyes never leaving her face. At that moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, holding her as if he would lose his breath if he would let her go. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her. What was the reason that made her cry. Damn! If he could only do that and not scare her away.

"I-I just wanted to ask you if you found something in your apartment. A velvet box," she said.

"With a diamond ring inside?"

Finally, Hinata looked at Sasuke. The concern she was earlier was gone. There was coldness in his eyes now. "Yes."

Sasuke took his keys and opened his apartment. He stepped aside to let Hinata go in first but she didn't move an inch. He could see that she was hesitant to go in. He sighed and went in first.

"It's better that you come inside," he said and turned his back on her.

Hinata was about to call him back and tell him that she would just wait outside. But Sasuke entered a room. From what she remembered, that was Sasuke's bedroom. She shook her head to stop the memories of last night to come in her head.

Stepping inside, Hinata carefully closed the door. Her heart was pounding really hard.

"Do you want to drink coffee?"

She jerked when she heard Sasuke. When she turned to face him, she felt her breath got caught in her throat. A half-naked Sasuke walked out of the room. The man was simply gorgeous. His pale skin, bare back and wide shoulders were inviting. She swallowed and turned her gaze away from him. She didn't know why Sasuke had an effect on her like that. She had never ogled a man before but having Sasuke in front of her made it impossible not to.

"I just wanted to have my ring back," she said when she finally found her voice.

"I see. But it won't hurt have a coffee for a little while. You don't look like you're in a hurry since you even waited for me outside." Sasuke walked towards the kitchen. He secretly smiled when he felt Hinata followed him.

He prepared coffee and served it. He pulled a chair for Hinata and he sat across it.

"Come on. I won't bite…" he said when she didn't move. "Unless you want me to." A mischievous smile curved his lips.

Hinata flushed as she took a seat. "I… Did you have my ring?"

Sasuke took out a familiar velvet box and placed it on the table. She was about to take it when Sasuke moved it away. Her eyes widen. Was he playing with her?

"I need my ring back," she demanded.

"I can see that. But before I return this to you, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if the update took a long time... I was having a hard time writing... I'm really sorry... It's hard for me to write a romance when in fact my heart is broken. I can't share it to anyone so I'm really having a hard time to manage my feelings. But I wish I could talk to anyone. I hope you understand. When I feel better, I'll write more. For now, this is all I can give to you. I hope you still like it...

* * *

**Just A Fling**

**By: Magayon**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"WHAT?!"

"I want you to spend two weeks with me. After that, I'll give you your ring back," Sasuke demanded.

She could not believe him. She thought that she was just hearing this but it was true. Sasuke wanted her to spend two weeks with him she could get her ring back. "B-but why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Let's just say that you caught my interest. You disappeared before I woke up."

Hinata could clearly remember the moment she woke up that morning. She was thankful waking up first to him. She didn't know what she would do or say to him. Knowing that he knew that he was her first, she had no courage to face him. If only her ring didn't get lost and the last place she could probably left it was his place, she would not see him again. Last night was the most stupid thing she had done in her life. She never wanted to be associated with him anymore. She never wanted to see him again. But now, everything backfired.

"It's not fair. That is still my ring. Why should I spend two weeks with you? Because I caught your interest? You're being ridiculous," she said trying not to snap at him.

"Maybe I am being ridiculous. But _maybe_ that's because I like you."

Hinata blinked. "What?!"

"_Maybe_ I like you. So, do we have a deal?"

She shook her head. "No. So, could you please stop playing with me and give me my ring back?"

He clacked his tongue and shook his head. "Wrong answer." He shoved the velvet box back into his pocket. "You can come back here anytime if you changed your mind. So, as for now, your ring is with me."

"B-but…" She looked down on her lap.

Sasuke smiled mischievously as he could feel that he was nearing to hear his victory.

"One week," Hinata muttered.

"Pardon?"

Hinata lifted her head and looked at him. "I'll do anything for you in one week just give me my ring back."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Anything?"

She nodded. "Anything."

A sly smiled curved his lips. "Okay. Give me you phone."

"My phone?"

He extended a hand to her, motioning to give him her cell phone. Puzzled, she took out her cell phone from her bag and hand it over to him. He pushed some buttons before returning it.

"I saved my number and called my phone so I can have your number."

Hinata thought if she was really going the right think. But a part of her brain was thinking that it was okay for the sake of getting her ring back. But the other part was unsure. Somehow, she felt afraid of him. She was afraid to come closer to him.

"After one week, I'll give back the ring." Sasuke put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, smiling. "So… do you want coffee?"

"Thanks but…" Hinata stood up. "I really need to go."

Sasuke had the urge to stop her but didn't. He knew better. Even if he let her go now, he was confident that she would return.

When Hinata had left him, Sasuke sighed in relief. He was relief that she had left him. Not that he wanted. But if she had stayed longer in his apartment, he probably had dragged her in his room and buried himself inside her.

"Ah! She's really driving me crazy!"

Her eyes, her lips, and the perfect curve of her bottom. Thankfully, he had enough self-control to stop himself from grabbing those.

He took out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it. The size of the diamond was telling him that it was just not an ordinary ring.

_Engagement ring?_ he thought. Then he remembered the name Hinata called last night when they were in his bed. Was Naruto the name of his fiancé? He felt a jolt of strange pain in him thinking about it. But what happened to the two that led Hinata sleeping with him? Was their wedding called off? Did he cheat on her and resulted Hinata to do unexpected things?

Sasuke shook the thoughts off his head. So what if Hinata had a fiancé or had been cheated by that Naruto? It's not that he was going serious with her. Never…

* * *

"ANY PROBLEM?"

From looking outside the window, Hinata glanced at Ino. Ino was one of her co-teachers in the pre-school she was teaching at. It had been several years since she started working as a pre-school teacher which her father disapproved of.

"Ah… no. I'm just thinking of something," she said and started to pile the books that the pre-schooler just used.

"Care to share it?"

Would she? Hinata had been used on not telling her problems to other people. But right now, she felt she needed someone to hear her. She was about to tell her what was bothering her when her phone suddenly rang. She took her phone out of the pocket of her blouse.

"Sasuke?" Ino said when she peeked and looked who was calling Hinata.

Hinata gave Ino a nervous smile before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Six o'clock. I need you to be in my apartment by that time."

Before she could say anything, he was gone. She sighed. It was going to be her first day for their deal.

"So, who's Sasuke?" asked Ino, smiling.

"Someone I met."

"Ah." Ino nodded. "Is he handsome?"

"Yes—" Hinata gasped, realizing what she just said. "I meant. H-he looks okay."

Ino grinned. "A man making you nervous? That's something new."

Hinata flushed. "No. He's not making me nervous," she lied. The moment she heard Sasuke's voice her inside stirred. And yes, it was new to her. Something she had never felt before.

But she didn't want that. She was afraid of that odd feeling that was slowly making its way into her system. It was something she could not fully understand. And yet, a part of her wanted to have just a touch of it.

* * *

IT WAS exactly six o'clock when Hinata came to Sasuke's apartment. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door three times. The door opened but she didn't see Sasuke. Nervously, she dragged her feet inside. Her heart was beating fast.

"Hello?" she asked. It was dark inside and she could not see if someone was there. She took several steps more before someone grabbed her from behind that made her gasp.

"Hello," the husky chilling voice said in her ear that sent shiver down her spine.

**To be continued…**

** A/N: **How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review so I would know what you think...


End file.
